


Restricted Rendezvous

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Come Kink, F/M, Height Differences, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Library Restricted Section, Library Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Standing Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, tol/smol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24818326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: Draco looked up from his book in the library and caught her staring at him. Deliberately, he met her eyes. She looked down, her cheeks turning a soft pink. He folded his hands under his chin, waited until she looked at him again, then dragged the point of his tongue across his bottom lip.Draco follows Hermione into the Restricted Section.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger
Comments: 95
Kudos: 1334
Collections: Dramione Height Difference  2020





	Restricted Rendezvous

Hermione watched him constantly. In the Great Hall, during class, on the pitch, passing on the stairs. 

He leaned back in his chair and stretched and her cheeks turned a bright red.

He held his broom over his shoulders with his arms extended along the length of it and she covered her face with a book.

He twirled his wand through his fingers in class and she squirmed in her chair.

He wiped his mouth at breakfast and licked his thumb and she choked on her toast.

Draco looked up from his book in the library and caught her staring at him. Deliberately, he met her eyes. She looked down, her cheeks turning a soft pink. He folded his hands under his chin, waited until she looked at him again, then dragged the point of his tongue across his bottom lip.

Her knee hit the underside of her table. She dropped her book.

Draco smiled.

Hermione ducked her head, her long curls falling in front of her face. She kept her eyes on the parchment in front of her and clenched her fingers tight around her quill.

Draco waited for her to look up again, two fingers touching his lips.

She glanced up and Draco slipped his tongue between his fingers.

The quill snapped in half. Hermione's face turned bright, gleaming, _Gryffindor_ red.

She shoved her chair back and scurried past his table, head down as she rushed for the Restricted Section, her hand brushing his arm as she passed.

Draco grinned to himself.

He got up, tucked both hands in his pockets, and strolled after her. Once past the entrance, he cast a muffling charm on his shoes and slowed his pace. He checked each aisle with a glance, his smile deepening as he finally tracked her down.

She'd gone to the furthest aisle, the darkest corner of the section, and stood with her back to him, staring up at the top shelf. Her hair swung against her shoulders as she shook her head. She was mumbling, not loud enough for him to hear.

Not until he stood just inside the aisle.

"Stop it," she was saying. "Stop _thinking_ about it. Honestly, Hermione. _Stop_."

Draco moved down the aisle, holding his breath until he was inches away from her.

Hermione reached up toward one of the books and Draco caught her wrist.

She yelped, head snapping back to thump into his chest.

"Now, now, Granger," he said, bending down to whisper into her ear. "Not supposed to be that loud in the library, are you?"

"You followed me, Malfoy."

Draco wrapped his fingers around her other wrist and slowly drew her hands forward to press them on the shelf in front of her. "You keep staring at me," he said. "See something you like?"

"All I see is a bloody blond arsehole," she said. Her voice shook and she flexed her fingers on the shelf, the tendons in her wrists tightening under his grip.

"Such language," he said with a grin. He slid his hands down the outside of her arms to rest on her shoulders. "Let me rephrase. See something you _want_ , Granger?"

"N-no." Her hands didn't budge from the shelf.

Draco brushed across her collarbone and hooked one finger in the knot of her tie. Slowly, he pulled the knot apart. He pulled the tie free of her collar, letting it slip down her chest before he twisted it around his hand. "I think you're lying," he said, looking at the red and gold material crushed in his fist. He shoved the tie into his pocket and shifted one foot between hers.

Hermione's head dipped. Draco set his hands on her hips and leaned forward, rubbing his chin in her hair. "I think you want something from me, Granger," he murmured. "And I'm willing to give it to you."

"You're too full of yourself." She swallowed audibly, fingers clenching at the shelf. 

Draco tapped the inside of her shoe with his heel and grinned into her curls as she slid her foot over. "Think you want to be full of me, actually." He pressed closer to her, hipbones to waist. He rocked against her, letting her feel him, half-hard already beneath his zipper. He curled his fingers into the sides of her shirt, one swift tug yanking it from her waistband. 

She shuddered, tipping her head back.

Draco looked down at her face. Her eyes were closed; her mouth was open. Her face was flushed pink and the point of her tongue touched her bottom lip. He flicked a look at her hands, still locked around the shelf. 

He let go of her shirt and pulled his hands away from her body. "If you don't want this," he said, dipping his head until his lips moved in her hair, "right here and now, just like this, then walk away, Granger."

She went up on the balls of her feet and pushed back against him.

Draco growled. He grabbed her waist, lifting her until she stood on her toes. He bent his knees and pulled her against him. She gasped and clung tighter to the shelf, the wood creaking under her fingers.

"Still have a chance to walk away," he said, sliding his hands under her shirt to draw a circle around her navel. "You going to?"

Hermione shook her head.

"Say it, Granger," he whispered, biting the upper curve of her ear. "Say it."

Hermione bit her lip on a groan. "I want this."

Draco tsked and dragged his hands up to palm her breasts. He hooked his fingers in the top of her bra cups. "You know what I want you to say."

She took a deep breath that had her nipples rubbing his knuckles. "I want you inside me."

Draco lifted his head. "Stool," he commanded. One skittered around the corner and up to nudge his ankle. He pushed it forward, picking Hermione up and setting her feet on it. It wasn't tall, but it was enough to raise her to just the right height. 

He shoved his hands under her skirt, the dark material pooling over his wrists as he groped for her knickers. It took him a few seconds to realize he'd reached the tops of her hips and still felt nothing under his fingers except skin. "Oh, Granger," he said in a purr. "Please tell me you did this for me."

She leaned her head back on his shoulder and licked her lips. "Stop wasting time."

Draco slid one hand between her thighs, long fingers slipping between her folds without hesitation. She was wet already, slick on his skin, and she whimpered as he pushed into her cunt. He cupped her in his palm, two fingers pumping in her. The tight grip of her body made him groan under his breath.

Hermione rubbed her arse against him. She pulled one hand off the shelf and reached back to flatten her palm over his cock. She squeezed, fingers and cunt tightening at once, forcing a gasp from him. "Malfoy. _Now_."

He fumbled at his belt, the buckle jingling as it dangled loose, jerked his zipper down, and pulled his cock through the opening. A few quick strokes had him fully hard. He pushed between her legs until he hit his own fingers, then pulled his hand free and aligned himself to her.

"Last chance," he murmured.

"Malfoy," Hermione groaned. She reached down and brushed her fingers over the head of his cock. "Fuck me."

Draco thrust into her. Tight, almost too tight, and he slipped back to slowly push into her again. And again. 

And again.

She loosened around him and he slid fully into her, his hips to her arse. He spread his hands over her stomach and ducked his head to her shoulder. "Fuck," he whispered, his voice shaking. "Fuck, _Granger_."

He rocked inside her, moving slow, pulling out halfway and sliding in deep. One hand slid up to knead her breast; one hand slid down to toy with her clit. 

Hermione trembled. She groped at his neck, grabbed his tie, and pulled it over her shoulder to stuff the end of it between her teeth. She moaned around it. Setting both hands on the shelf, she gripped it tight and pushed back against him, matching him thrust for thrust.

Draco picked up speed, his fingers moving in circles on her clit, his other arm around her stomach to keep him from pushing her straight off the low wooden stool. He sucked on the side of her throat, teeth pressing into her skin, then lifted his mouth to her ear. "I want to feel you come."

Hermione bucked in his arms. "Harder," she mumbled, the words muffled through the fabric of his tie. "Harder. _Fuck_ me, Malfoy."

He groaned into her hair and drove into her. She tipped her head back, spit out the end of his tie, and moaned loudly. 

Draco swore and tipped his head, fastening his lips over hers, his fingers working her clit hard and fast. Hermione whimpered into his mouth, her entire body shaking against him. She panted, quivered, and tightened around his cock, keening as she came.

When she pushed at his wrist, he pulled his hand up to her stomach to smear his wet fingers on her skin. He kissed her hard, tongue sliding over hers. His cock twitched inside her with a warning throb. 

"Granger," he muttered into the kiss. "Close. Getting close."

She brought her hand up to wrap around the back of his neck. "Inside me," she whispered. "Draco. Come inside me."

The words, the demand, the flutter of her cunt around him. His name in her soft, breathy voice. Draco buried his face against her neck and groaned " _Hermione_ " into her throat. He came hard, grunting with each pulse of his cock inside her. He stayed in place even after the last throb, kissing her neck as he slowly softened.

Hermione gave a slight wriggle and he slipped out of her. Over his heavy breathing and her soft panting, he could hear the quiet sounds of come dripping out of her to splatter onto the floor between his feet.

Hermione twisted in the circle of his arms, her hands settling on the back of his neck. She kissed him, tongue slipping across his. "Do you know how many times I've fantasized about fucking in the library?" she murmured to him. "Can't believe it took you this long to notice."

Draco laughed weakly. "No. Took me this long to do something about it." He drew his wand and cast a quick charm over his groin, cleaning sticky fluids off his skin and damp spots off his trouser fronts. He held up his wand after tucking himself away. "Clean up?"

Hermione shook her head and gave him a wicked smile. "Going to walk up to the eighth-year dorm like this."

His mind went blank. "Fuck," he muttered. 

"Again? Impressive refractory period, Malfoy." She laughed and kissed him again, stepping down off the stool and smoothing her skirt into place. She tucked her shirt into her waistband. "May I have my tie back, please?"

Draco shook his head, slumping against the bookshelf. "Mine now." He rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. He exhaled sharply and looked at her disheveled hair and swollen lips, faint red marks on her neck. He was sure he looked equally as mussed. "You can have it back at rounds tonight."

She popped up on her toes and kissed the corner of his jaw. "Or maybe I'll take yours instead." She squeezed his hand. "Trade patrols with Miller in Hufflepuff and I'll go down on you in the Serpentine Corridor."

Reaching up to pat his cheek, she smiled at him. She grabbed a book off the shelf without looking at it and left the aisle. 

Draco stifled a grunt and looked down at the drying stains on the floor. He shook his head and went back to his table, where he pulled a folded parchment and Self-Inking Quill out of his satchel.

> Quidditch stands: ✔  
>  Clock tower: ✔  
>  Eighth-year common room: ✔  
>  Prefects' bath: ✔

He put a tick mark next to _Library, Restricted section_ and scanned the rest of the locations, grinning to himself. Hermione's list was getting shorter every month.


End file.
